


ghostin

by nohyukc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Short One Shot, this was so halfassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyukc/pseuds/nohyukc
Summary: maybe donghyuck's the paranoid one





	ghostin

"hyuck, do you believe in ghosts?" mark whispers softly, warm breath on his boyfriend's earlobe.

 

donghyuck's eyelids flutter open a second or two later, and he makes a little noise at the back of his throat, his lips pressed together tightly. mark can't tell if he unintentionally woke him up, tickled him, or if his question seemed like something a frightened six year old would ask.

 

it turns out to be the latter when donghyuck starts uncontrollably snickering. "mark, you're silly. ghosts don't exist."

 

with hearing his boyfriend giggle, all feelings of dread are erased immediately. mark sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, shuffling a bit under the blanket. "don't tease me, you know how i get! i just happened to get the chills right now... i think my house is haunted. didn't i tell you stories?"

 

donghyuck pulls mark closer to him and begins to pinch at his cheeks, cooing. "it's cause your window's wide open, dummy! that's all! ghosts aren't real, we've been through this... i think we've been watching too much buzzfeed unsolved together lately."

 

he resists his boyfriend's unbearable cheek pinching, grabbing at his wrists with a sigh. "okay, maybe you're right. i'm just paranoid... maybe a little too much," his gaze softens for a moment, eyes averting to the next nearest object. he feels heat rush to his cheeks. "but even though you don't believe in the paranormal at all, it doesn't mean i'm not saving you when you find out i'm correct about all my suspicions. i'd be ready to kick some real demon and ghost butt for you, if i'm able to."

 

a tired smile tugs on donghyuck's lips. "angel, with all the salt you've sprinkled along the perimeter of your room... i doubt they'd even be able to get in to lay a finger on us." the thing inside mark's chest flutters, and he plants a kiss on his baby's knuckles.

 

he's pretty, he thinks, but he'd never have the heart to say it. he wishes this could last forever.

 

he doesn't even bother correcting donghyuck that salt is to keep demons out not ghosts, but adores him all the while for noticing anyway. he chuckles softly. "how do you know if they have fingers? unless you've been faking being a non-ghost believer this whole time and have been tirelessly researching as much as i have about them!"

 

"mark lee, you really think i'm that obsessed with you that i would waste my precious time to research more on your ghost obsession? you're truly going crazy now. absolutely bonkers."

 

"absolutely bonkers? since when did you use british slang?"

 

it's mark's turn to giggle now and donghyuck takes the opportunity to kiss mark's knuckles. he tries to memorize every nook and cranny of his hands in his sleepy, foggy mind. his eyelids fall shut, heavy and warm. soon, he feels as though he's slipping away. farther and farther away.

 

donghyuck wakes up the next morning, and mark isn't there beside him. he isn't there with his big, bright eyes looking up at him, watching every move fondly, quietly, as if with intention, meaning.

 

he wakes up the next few days again and again and again, and mark isn't there. he never came back.

 

maybe, donghyuck thinks, mark was never there.

 

maybe, donghyuck thinks, it's time he should start believing in ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> no im not explaining Shith. how the FUCK am i supposed to explain this???? yeah this was a oneshot i wrote under an hour??? n honestly... unplanned as shit i had no idea what i was tryna do (as u can see)! but. hope u enjoyed maybe?
> 
> & no i dont have a writing twt... might make one if this writing fic on ao3 stuff doesn't blow for me ya kno??? but no promises. love u <3 take care


End file.
